


Touch

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, Soulmarks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hulkeye Soulmtes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch

One finds their soulmate when they feel a spark the first time they touch. Bruce finds his when he is patching Clint after a mission. 

Its the first time they had skin to skin contact. 

Bruce has a soulmark which is a target with an arrow in its bulls-eye.

Clint has a soulmark with the Greek sign for Gama with the green thread enveloping it. 

They begin a tentative relationship which slowly develop's into more.

They get married 2 years later.


End file.
